Bleach movie 3
Bleach Fade to Black I Call Your Name (君の名を呼ぶ) is the third Bleach film. The film was released in Japan on December 13, 2008. The film was release on DVD in Japan on September 30, 2009. The film's screenplay was written by Natsuko Takahashi, who is a screenwriter for the anime series. In the English version, the film is just call Bleach Fade to Black. The film was release on November 15, 2011 on DVD for the U.S. To promote the film, the opening and closing credits of the Bleach anime from Episode 197 - 201 use footage from the film. A mysterious reiatsu (spiritual particle) explosion occurs in the center of Seireitei in the Soul Society, causing it to be destroyed. At the exact same time, a major change overwhelms Rukia Kuchiki, which leaves her losing something important inside. Kisuke Urahara sends Ichigo Kurosaki to the Soul Society to investigate the disturbance. Upon reaching the Seireitei, Ichigo is attacked by several shinigamis, that were once allies, who have no memory of him and Rukia. Now alone and on the run, Ichigo must find the missing Rukia and uncover the cause of the mysterious incident before it's too late. Plot Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masakazu Morita' as Ichigo Kurosaki *'Fumiko Orikasa' as Rukia Kuchiki, Dark Rukia & Hisana Kuchiki *'Kentarou Itou' as Renji Abarai *'Mitsuaki Madono' as Kon *'Ryotaro Okiayu' as Byakuya Kuchiki *'Shinichiro Miki' as Kisuke Urahara *'Noriko Shitaya' as Ururu Tsumugiya *'Akio Ohtsuka' as Shunsui Kyoraku *'Aya Hisakawa' as Retsu Unohana *'Fumihiko Tachiki' as Kenpachi Zaraki *'Hisayo Mochizuki' as Yachiru Kusajishi *'Hideo Ishikawa' as Jushiro Ukitake *'Nobuyuki Hiyama' as Ikkaku Madarame *'Jun Fukuyama' as Yumichika Ayasegawa *'Katsuyuki Konishi' as Shuhei Hisagi *'Miho Saiki' as Rin Tsubokura *'Rie Kugimiya' as Nemu Kurotsuchi *'Rintarou Nishi' as Tetsuzaemon Iba *'Romi Park' as Toshiro Hitsugaya *'Kaya Matsutani' as Rangiku Matsumoto *'Satsuki Yukino' as Yoruichi Shihoin *'Koki Miyata' as Hanatarou Yamada *'the late Masaaki Tsukada' as Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai *'Tetsu Inada' as Sajin Komamura *'Shouto Kashii' as Marechiyo Oomaeda *'Ryusei Nakao' as Mayuri Kurotsuchi *'Tomoko Kawakami' as Sui-Feng *'Taro Yamaguchi' as Chojiro Sasakibe *'Tohru Furusawa' as Zabimaru *'Aya Hirano' as "Young Sister" *'Hiroshi Kamiya' as "Young Brother" :English *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as Ichigo *'Michelle Ruff' as Rukia & Dark Rukia *'Wally Wingert' as Renji *'Quinton Flynn' as Kon *'Dan Woren' as Byakuya *'Debi Mae West' as Hisana *'Doug Erholtz' as Kisuke *'Wendee Lee' as Ururu & Yoruichi *'Vic Mignogna' as Ikkaku *'Brian Beacock' as Yumichika *'David Lodge' as Kenpachi *'Stevie Bloch' as Yachiru *'J.B. Blanc' as Sajin *'Karen Strassman' as Sui-Feng *'Dan Woren' as Chojiro *'Lex Lang' as Marechiyo *'Liam O'Brien' as Jushiro & Zabimaru *'Steve Staley' as Toshiro & Shuhei *'Megan Hollingshead' as Rangiku & Nemu *'Steve Kramer' as Shunsui *'Kate Higgins' as Retsu *'Laura Bailey' as Rin & "Young Sister" *'Terrence Stone' as Mayuri *'Neil Kaplan' as Tetsuzaemon & Shigekuni *Spike Spencer as Hanataro *Richard Cansino as "Young Brother" Trivia *In the movie, Kenpachi Zaraki stands in midair momentarily before being dragged down by Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, despite not knowing how to use Hohō. all information on Bleach movie 3 came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach:_Fade_to_Black